


Permíteme

by Bakan0



Category: Xī yóu jì | Viaje al oeste - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Acurrucarse, M/M, Yaoi, besos, otras etiquetas que ire sumando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakan0/pseuds/Bakan0
Summary: El día en que te conocí, envenenaste mi silencio, me sanaste poco a poco sin querer, pusiste mi cielo al revés. Fue como una bomba de tiempo. Hiciste crecer lo que siento con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada toque. Todo este amor que dejaste en mi me rompió poco a poco dejándome al descubierto. Así que permíteme entrar a tu corazón de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste en el mío
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Permíteme

Un pequeño niño caminaba perdido, lamentándose una y mil veces de no haber obedecido a su maestro de que no se acercará al gran bosque que alberga criaturas sobrenaturales de gran temer y animales que podrían quitarte la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
El niño, temeroso miraba a sus alrededores buscando la forma de regresar con su maestro, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había caminado y con cada minuto que pasaba solo en el frondoso bosque, provocaba más desesperación en su interior  
Xuanzang, se detuvo enfrente de un gran árbol que se destacaba de todos los demás camino un poco más y se sentó en sus grandes raíces.Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, dejando que la angustia y el miedo lo consumieran por completo  
“jamas volvere a ver al maestro” pensó el pequeño niño  
Un ruido se escuchó muy cerca de donde se encontraba el niño provocando que pegara un grito y mirara a su alrededor asustado, se levantó y retrocedió del gran Árbol tropezando con una de sus raíces aterrizando en el suelo  
miro las hojas verdes que estaban cayendo a su alrededor y con temor pensando en que estos eran sus últimos momentos  
levantó la mirada.Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con otro par de ojos dorados intensos  
El pequeño pego un grito fuerte asustado que probablemente se escuchó por todo el bosque , la criatura imito al niño gritando fuerte y escondiéndose en el árbol de nuevo  
Luego de un rato, Xuanzang se levantó y dio unos pasos desconfiados hacia donde se había escondido la criatura más extraña y rara que jamás había visto en su corta vida  
Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el niño.

—H-hola?... 

No pasó ni un segundo que la criatura salió del lugar donde se escondía y apareció de cabeza,su cola se sujetaba fuerte de la rama del arbol para no caerse.Su mirada denotaba curiosadad enorme ante la criatura tan extraña que se había encontrado con el 

“ ¿Qué eres tú? “ respondió con una voz exigente para sorpresa del niño

“¿puedes hablar como yo?” dijo Xuanzang ignorando la pregunta 

“¿Puedes hablar como yo?” repitió,el pequeño mono más interesado 

El crujido de una rama rompiéndose alertó a ambos rompiendo el pequeño encuentro.La cria de mono intento hacer un movimiento pero no fue lo suficiente rápido cayendo junto con la rama aterrizando de cara al suelo de golpe, llevó una mano a la cabeza parándose y sobándose la cabeza 

“ tonta rama, traicionera” hablo enojado y luego se acercó a la criatura de forma desafiante mirándolo de arriba a abajo “ ¿¡Que eres tu!?” Respondió levantando un poco la voz

“ ¿Yo? ¿!! Que eres tu¡¡? ” habló de nuevo

“ Yo? Soy un mono. ¿Que no ves o estás ciego? tengo cara de lobo? “respondió cruzando los brazos, levantando la cabeza un poco mirando al niño observando mientras su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro 

“¿mono? Eres un mono. “ dijo el niño sorprendido “jamás he visto algo así” pensó 

“Basta. ¿que eres tú? ¿Un demonio? “ habló de nuevo acercándose mucho al niño al punto de que sus respiraciones chocaron 

“!!Déjame¡¡” gritó empujando al mono pero este no se movió de su lugar. El mono ante la acción del niño lo empujó haciendo que este se cayera fuerte al suelo lastimándose el brazo .La diferencia de fuerza entre los dos era muy diferente, tanto en aspectos como mentalidad 

Xuanzang empezó a llorar, agarrando su brazo con fuerza, las lágrimas caían de nuevo por sus ojos debido al dolor que comenzó a sentir. El pequeño mono solo se le quedó viendo un momento al niño que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.Se dispuso acercaser de nuevo cuando olió un peculiar aroma, el niño solo se tapo el brazo para que el mono no lo viera 

“!!!Alejate¡¡”dijo fuerte “ Me lastimaste...” 

“ !!tu me empujaste primero¡¡” se defendió el mono pero solo aumentó el llanto. Algo que comenzaba a molestarlo. Se agachó para observar mejor donde se había lastimado.Xuanzang algo desconfiado le mostró la herida” solo es un raspon. Eres un llorón” dijo ayudándolo a levantarse 

Observó al niño limpiarse las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos

“Vas a responder.¿Qué eres tú? Porque tu no eres un mono. Solo mírate no tienes cola tampoco tienes pelaje. ¡Es más! Ni tienes pelo en tu cuerpo. Estas todo pelón y calvo” contestó la cría de mono 

“Soy un humano.No estoy pelón mi cuerpo ya es asi. y mi pelo me lo corto mi maestro” dijo orgulloso lo último

“¿que es un humano?...No me importa”dijo dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar. 

“!!Espera!! ¿A dónde vas?” dijo 

“ A jugar porque estoy aburrido”contestó la cría de mono desinteresado 

“puedo jugar contigo?” hablo Xuanzang 

“No” hablo rápido, para subir al árbol dejando con la palabra en boca al niño 

“pero. . .” Era inutil el mono ya se habia largado del lugar y el niño se quedó solo de nuevo, con la cabeza baja se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol de nuevo 

“¿ Qué haces? “ respondió el mono sorprendiendo al niño 

“ ¿No que te ibas a jugar?” dijo triste 

“Solo juego con otros monos no con humanos, ¿Sea lo que sea eso?” contestó el mono rascándose la oreja aún muy confundido de lo que era “humano”

“¡Yo puedo ser un Mono también!” Hablo quitando toda la tristeza de antes reemplazandola con felicidad 

“Imposible” respondió, sentándose en la rama de un árbol cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado. El mono era muy terco a veces para aceptar algo 

“ puedo fingir que tengo cola como la tuya” dijo sonriendo 

Eso fue suficiente para satisfacer al mono ya que saltó de donde estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja” Está bien, de ahora en adelante serás mi compañero de juego” dijo feliz. La verdad era que la cría de mono no tenía a nadie con quien pudiera jugar, ya que los demás monos de su tribu terminaban lastimados por la fuerza que aplicaba el mono en sus juegos y estos se negaban a jugar con él de nuevo por miedo a lastimarse aun más. No los culpaba ya que a veces él era un poco. . . muy diferente a los demás a los que consideraba familia. El pensaba que los demás monos eran muy débiles en comparación con él  
Al fin podría dejar de sentirse solo y tener un compañero de juego. Estaba decidido a no perderlo e intentaria contenerse con este “humano” algo que nunca había hecho en su corta vida de mono para no caer en el aburrimiento de nuevo 

Que podría salir mal. . . 

Luego de un largo rato de juegos entre los dos.Perdiendo la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, decidieron darse un pequeño descanso comiendo algunas frutas que había recolectado el mono.El dia se fue tan rápido como empezó y la noche llegó  
El pequeño niño se sentó y se apoyó su espalda contra el árbol cansado “tal vez mañana podría seguir buscando la manera de llegar a casa” pensó eso último seguido de un bostezo. cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido finalmente  
El mono hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia del niño,se negaba a irse y dejar solo a Su ahora compañero de juegos también se negaba a sucumbir al sueño sacudió la cabeza pero el sueño le gano al final y se acurruco cerca del niño abrazándolo para mantenerse calientes los dos 

La mañana llegó, Xuanzang fue el primero en despertar, somnoliento por el sueño  
miró a su nuevo amigo quien se encontraba dormido abrazándolo. Unos gritos llamaron su atención 

“¡¡XUANZANG!!...!!XUANZANG!!” gritó una voz a lo lejos 

“maestro. . . “ dijo bajo bostezando pero fue suficiente para despertar también al mono “ !maestro¡” volvió a repetir más fuerte que antes levantándose y dispuesto a irse con una sonrisa en su rostro porque su maestro lo había encontrado, pero alguien le agarró del brazo de manera abrupta impidiéndole avanzar

“¿ A dónde vas?” hablo el mono enojado 

“ mi maestro me llama” le respondió sin notar el ligero enojo de su amigo “ y tengo que regresar con el ” intento salirse del agarre mientras hablaba 

“ No te dejaré ir” respondió despreocupado algo que sorprendió al niño “ Eres mi compañero de juego tu maestro puede esperar” le dijo sonriendo 

“ No puedo. . .” dijo negando con la cabeza ante lo que dijo el mono” se va a preocupar mucho. me tengo que ir. Déjame ” 

“ Esta bien, pero volverás.¿verdad?” dijo soltando al niño 

“ Claro, prometo volver todos los días” le contesto sonriendo, abrazando al mono “ adios. . .” se separó de él y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro 

“ adiós, Xuanzang” dijo el mono viendo correr a su amigo lejos de él 

Continuará. . . .


End file.
